Jason Ritter
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | alma_mater= New York University | occupation = Actor, producer | years_active = 1989–present | parents = | relatives = | children = 1 | partner = }} Jason Ritter (born February 17, 1980) is an American actor and producer. He is known for his roles as Kevin Girardi in the television series Joan of Arcadia, Ethan Haas in The Class, Sean Walker in the NBC series The Event, and as the voice of Dipper Pines in Gravity Falls. He also played the recurring role of Mark Cyr in the NBC television series Parenthood, for which he received an Emmy Award nomination. In 2017, he starred in the TV comedy series Kevin (Probably) Saves the World. Early life Ritter was born on February 17, 1980 in Los Angeles, California, to actors Nancy Morgan and John Ritter. He is also a grandson of actors Tex Ritter and Dorothy Fay. His stepmother is actress Amy Yasbeck. The actor has three siblings, including actor Tyler Ritter. Ritter first appeared in the opening credits of his father's show, Three's Company. He was the little blonde haired boy running up to Joyce DeWitt in the petting zoo scene. He attended middle and high school at the Crossroads School in Santa Monica, California, with Simon Helberg, who became his roommate at NYU. He then attended and graduated from New York University's Tisch School of the Arts, where he studied at the Atlantic Theater Company. He also studied at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art in London, UK. Career Ritter appeared in The Dreamer of Oz: The L. Frank Baum Story, co-starring as Baum's son alongside his own father. In 2002, he appeared in the movies PG and Swimfan. In 2003, Ritter had a major role in the slasher/horror film Freddy vs. Jason as Will Rollins. He appeared in Raise Your Voice and Happy Endings. He portrayed Jeb Bush in the Oliver Stone film W. In 2007, he also voiced substitute teacher, Mr. Fisk, in an episode of All Grown Up!, the grown up version of Rugrats, a teacher whom Angelica falls in love with. In 2008, he released Good Dick, a movie which he produced and starred in along with his long term girlfriend at the time, Marianna Palka (with whom he began a relationship after meeting in Queens in October 1999), who also wrote and directed the film. Among his theater credits are Wendy Wasserstein's Third at Lincoln Center, for which he won the Clarence Derwent Award and the Martin E. Segal Award for his portrayal of the title character; the Off Broadway production of The Beginning of August, and the role of Tim in the world premiere of Neil LaBute's play The Distance From Here at London's Almeida Theatre. Ritter has volunteered as an actor with the Young Storytellers Program. In 2012, Ritter starred in the Disney Channel series, Gravity Falls, a show about twins Dipper and Mabel Pines who are sent to live with their "Grunkle" Stan, and decipher the weird events of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Ritter voiced Dipper in the show. Ritter has appeared in the MTV show Punk'd. Ritter also starred as Sean Walker in the season-long NBC drama series The Event, which premiered on September 20, 2010. Ritter will be seen alongside Kate French in the upcoming short film, Atlantis, a romance film centered on two strangers who fall in love during the preparation for the final launch of the NASA space shuttle Atlantis. He had a recurring role on NBC's Parenthood. His performance on the show earned him an Emmy Award nomination in 2012. In March 2013 it was announced that he would play Gavin opposite Alexis Bledel's Stacey in Us & Them, FOX's sitcom pilot based on the British television show Gavin & Stacey. It was eventually picked up to series, however it was canceled by FOX before the show could premiere as they were not content with the script quality. However in September 2018, Sony Crackle picked up the series’s seven episodes for streaming starting October 1. In October 2017, it was announced that Ritter was cast as Pat in the Netflix superhero series, Raising Dion. The first season was released on October 4, 2019. Ritter has also been featured in the American period sitcom Another Period as Lord Frederick Bellacourt. His character is the illiterate twin brother of Beatrice, with whom he is involved in an incestuous relationship. In 2018, Ritter had a supporting role in The Tale, an autobiographical feature film written and directed by Jennifer Fox. The film premiered at the 2018 Sundance Film Festival on January 20, 2018 and later on HBO on May 26, 2018. In September 2019, it was revealed that Ritter would voice Ryder, a member of Northuldra tribe, in Frozen 2. Personal life From October 1999 to 2013, Ritter was in a relationship with Marianna Palka. They met while they were both studying at the Atlantic Theater Company in New York City. In 2017, Ritter became engaged to actress Melanie Lynskey after four years of dating. The couple welcomed their first child, a daughter, in December 2018. Filmography Film Television Web Awards and nominations References External links * *Biography for Ritter, Jason * Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male television actors Category:Clarence Derwent Award winners Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:Crossroads School alumni